1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a time estimating method, and more particularly, to a time estimating method, a memory storage device and a memory controlling circuit unit for a rewritable non-volatile memory module.
2. Description of Related Art
The markets of digital cameras, cellular phones, and MP3 players have expanded rapidly in recent years, resulting in escalated demand for storage media by consumers. The characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, and compact size make a rewritable non-volatile memory module (e.g., flash memory) ideal to be built in the portable multi-media devices as cited above.
Generally, for data in the rewritable non-volatile memory module, if time for such data being stored in the rewritable non-volatile memory module may be calculated, uses like determining whether the data is possibly lost or determining how to read the data may then be provided. However, in case a clock or a counter is disposed for obtaining time information, an additional power supply may also be required. Accordingly, how to estimate the time information of the rewritable non-volatile memory module is one of the major subjects for person skilled in the art.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.